The Surrogate
by ameliaelodie
Summary: Bella Swan agrees to be a surrogate mother for Alice Cullen and her husband but she finds herself getting more and more attatched by the day, not to mention the problems which arise from falling in love with Alice's brother. Prologue is up. E


_10th__ March 2008 - Jasper Whitlock, Mary Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen - BUPA fertility clinic - choosing Jasper and Alice's surrogacy match whom they wish to pursue and receiving advice - Seattle _

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Application ID: 0059-659-651-778

Centre Area: Seattle Washington Centre Number: 1198

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Primary Application For Surrogate Parents**

Please fill out all of the questions below to the fullest extent of your knowledge and attach at least one passport suitable photo and then additional photos if applicable

**Personal Details**

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Age: 21

Location: Forks, Washington

Weight: 108 pounds

Height: 5'4

Race: White

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Education: Advanced classes throughout High School, Degree in English Literature, Honours Student

**Preliminary Surrogacy Details**

Type of surrogacy: Traditional Surrogacy

Compensation Plan: Itemized

Negotiable: Yes

Willing For Multiple Birth: Yes

Additional Information: Willing to have embryo insemination up to three in one cycle

Given Birth Before: Yes

Birth free from complications: Yes

Mental Health Testing: Completed (See additional sheets)

Primary Health Testing: Completed (See additional sheets)

Test Track: Complete, Ready for insemination relying upon finding a match

**Physical Health Check **

Weight: Healthy

Body Mass Index: 18.5

Blood Pressure: Healthy

Sexual Transmitted Infections: Clear

Optical Care: None

Orthodontic care: None

Smoker: No

Longevity: Grandparents lived until 80/90

Heredity CAD: No family history of CAD

Waist/Hip ratio for CAD: Low risk - 0.72

Glaucoma: Clear

Diabetes: Clear

Drugs: Seldom Use

Pap Test: Clear

Breast Examination: Clear/No history of breast cancer

Pharmaceutical Birth Control: Never Used

_For more details and images see additional sheets_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_23__rd__ March 2008 - Mary Alice Cullen - First contact between potential parents and potential surrogacy mother - Cullen Household_

_To: Isabella Swan_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Subject: Your Surrogacy Application_

Hello Isabella,

My name is Alice Cullen - forget the Mary - and I have been told that the BUPA clinic which we have been applying to have informed you of my families interest in your application. I thought that I would introduce myself over email before I called so that you knew a little more about my situation.

My husband, Jasper, is twenty four years old and I am twenty three, we have been trying for a baby for three years but I have been declared infertile, my husband however is capable of having children.

My parents are very supportive of our decision to find a surrogate mother using a traditional surrogate method and will be financing the compensation side of our journey.

We are currently living with my parents just outside of the city whilst we work through the surrogacy program at BUPA fertility clinic.

We are very excited to have found a potential match, that you have read our application and are interested in taking our relationship to the next level.

You can reply to us on the above email or call us on 0841-629-885 anytime. We hope that you are well and we look forwards to hearing from you.

Alice xxx

_26__th__ March 2008 - Isabella Marie Cullen - Reply email to Alice Cullen's - Seattle Apartment_

_To: Alice and Jasper_

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Subject: Hello Cullen's!_

Hello Alice and Jasper,

It's great to hear from you and please, call me Bella. I'm very well and thank you for asking. I have continued with the trail cycle this month and will continue so that if we do to match we can start right away. I'm glad that you have your parents as a support system because that is the only weakness in my application.

Now that we have begun conversing I would like to tell you a little more about me on a personal level. I am a writer but a struggling one at that, this will ensure that I wont be under a lot of stress during any part of the pregnancy which is always good news.

I became a surrogate because I want to help couples in situations like yourself complete their families so it is good to know that you could benefit from my application in such an amazing way. It's also great that we live so close together which would definitely make it easier if you wanted to come to the check ups, screenings or be at any of the important steps like the first kicks of your baby.

Feel free to call me on 0841-652-845 and I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind, if you would attaching a couple of pictures of you two and maybe even the grandparents to be.

Love, Bella xxx

_29__th__ March 2009 - Jasper's first contact to Isabella Swan - Reply to Isabella's last email - Cullen Household_

_To: Isabella Swan_

_From: Jasper Whitlock_

_Subject: Hello Bella!_

---ATTACHMENT VIRUS FREE---

Hi Bella, It's Jasper here.

It's so great to here from you again. It's getting harder and harder to stop Alice from checking the inbox on the email every ten minutes. I've attached some photo's as requested. We took them yesterday after Alice went on a rather large shopping spree to get _presentable _clothing so I hope we look acceptable J

You have no idea the smile that it puts on mine and the families faces when we read of you writing about our babies first kicks and how you would want us to be there for that.

We realise that this may be a little early for you but we would love to meet you in person. My parents have told me to convey an invitation for dinner with our family. If you would rather wait until we know each other a bit better feel free to postpone but we really feel like we have found a match in you. We would also love to invite anybody you would like to accompany you.

Love to hear from you soon.

Jasper and Co.

_30__th__ March 2009 - Isabella Marie Swan - Reply to Jasper and Co invitation - Seattle Apartments_

_To: Alice and Jasper_

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Subject: Dinner_

I feel exactly the same way, tell me where and when and I'll be there!

Bella xxx


End file.
